White Demon's Treasure
by Conformity
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP Poor Seph, about to lose his soul. But if he wins a game with a demon, he keeps it. But aren't rigged games hard to win? SephXCloud, Slash, Shonen-Ai, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Note, that this fanfic, is taken place in an alternative universe, and some of the characters are out of character. These are all made to make it fit with the story. I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII (I would die happy if I did), and is property of Square. Oh yes, this has shonen-ai, if this makes you queasy, I suggest you not read it. ^_^. Another thing, I used the Kingdom Heart's Cloud's appearance, because it looked a little more demonic. So please don't confuse this with Final Fantasy 7's Cloud.   
  
White Demon's Treasure - Chapter 1  
  
========================================================  
  
When one has a promise  
  
One must keep that promise  
  
Until their last  
  
Dying breathe.  
  
I never meant to make a promise with the devil/Satan/Lord of the Underworld, I only made a shaky deal with a drunk old man when I was a child. I was depressed, and abused. I had gone down to the bar (far before I was even legal), and sat down. An old drunk man, with shaggy thin white hair and glasses, asked me what was wrong, guessing from my face. I told him. That my entire life was a mess, and just because my childhood and family was terrible, I would never reach my dreams. The man, pondering this, offered a deal. He would free me of my childhood and family, but I would have to reach my dreams, by myself. In return, in ten years, I would give up something priceless. I thought it over. It was pretty good. I could probably reach my dream, the dream of being the best in SOLDIER, by myself. I was aware of my abilities, and I would now be able to use them. Something priceless? I hold nothing dear to me. What could he possibly steal from me? My underwear? So I agreed. I was such an idiot.  
  
The next day, I woke up to find my entire family killed. Their hearts were ripped out, but their faces were peaceful; it happened too quickly for them to feel pain. I didn't cry. I told myself to, but I didn't. Why should I? The police asked for any ideas of who could've done it. I knew it was the drunk old man from the bar. I said I had no idea. I stared at their cold faces, which smiled at me. They never smiled at me before. I wanted to slap them. But I didn't. I just stared. I didn't cry. I didn't smile. The police asked if I needed a guardian, or if I thought I could support myself. I told them I could support myself. I've been doing it for my entire life. Who was I supposed to depend on? My parents? Don't make me laugh.   
  
In only one year, I had gone from the bottom, to the very highest ranking in SOLDIER. Everyone worshipped me with a disturbing admiration. I wasn't sure at first whether it was my rank that made them stare, or my silver hair and green eyes. Then, I found it, it was both. I felt uncomfortable, but I ignored it. Or, more precisely, tried. They would stare at me, the entire way as I walked down the halls, when I trained in public (which was seldom thankfully), when I was having a meeting, etc. Especially this one boy. He was hidden most of the time, and if I was someone else, I probably would've never seen him. He had the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. Most of the time, he was hidden well in the shadows, so the only thing I could see was his eyes, but sometimes I could see glimpses of his blonde hair, which looked…just spiky. But maybe it was just the shadows. But at one point, he suddenly disappeared. I had a note to ask someone about that, but I never knew his name. I should have. Didn't matter, I found out later on anyway.   
  
During this time, completing missions and sharpening my techniques even more, was all I ever thought about. That deal I made with the old man, seemed very vague, and I had forgotten the exact requirements and rules to it. I had spent nine years in SOLDIER, and by that time, I had almost completely forgotten about the deal. But it had finally caught up with me. Those ten years, were now gone. And something priceless was now to be taken from me. Something, I had never considered.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day went along, deceivingly ordinary. I had that day off, unfortunately. Zack, my only friend, visited me often, though I told him many times that I wanted to sleep this day. After the seventh time, he understood, and decided to leave, hopefully, until the end of the day. I finally collapsed in my chair, exhausted. I had been running missions nonstop lately, and I wished for nothing but sleep. But as fate would see fit, I would never have it. My head rested on my arms on a table, and my eyes were closed. It was quiet for a while. Stupid silence. I felt something in the air shift. It had no sound no, but my senses were highly keen. "I guess that guy can't take a hint. I had to wait quite some while." a voice said behind me, slightly amused. I opened my eyes. I never heard this voice before, and I know that all my stalkers weren't half as quiet as whoever was behind me. I started to turn around, but the person placed their hand on my shoulder. "No need." the voice said, still behind me. "I've only come to finish the promise you made with a boss of mine." the voice murmured. I blinked, confused. I make no promises, and if I do, I had already done them. But something in my mind starting to stir a little, but not completely…yet. I turned around, shrugging off the hand. I had meant to ask who they were, and what they wanted, but I never got the chance.  
  
He had bright blonde hair, that stuck out in odd little spiky tufts. His eyes, were a bright blue, that glowed…like a cat's. They were familiar, I wondered why. He had a dusty red cape, ripped at the end, and the top of the cape covered most of the boy's face. A single shoulder plate was placed on his left shoulder, and his left hand had some sort of…claw. A gold one at that. His other arm was a little less…decorative as the other, He had a brown glove, and a long black wristband. Hidden beneath all that, was a dark blue shirt and a pair of matching pants. There was a brown leather strap diagonally across his shoulders, that connected to a belt at his wait. Beneath that belt, was a sort of…hip armor? Then, there was a large variety of belt placed all over his pants, tying his pants in the oddest places. Thankfully, his leather boots only had one belt per shoe. I can't imagine what I would've done if he had more belts.   
  
But his strange clothing wasn't what stopped me. Nor was it his Buster Sword, that looked faintly like the Buster Swords made in SOLDIER. It was a small black wing, tucked underneath the red cape. There was only one of them, wasn't there supposed to be two? He had only one wing. So who had the other? Heck, why did he have a wing in the first place?! I stayed silent for a while.   
  
"What…exactly are you?" I said after I finally collected my wits. He looked surprised…a little. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a demon." he said, bluntly.   
  
"From what?"  
  
"…Hell, the underworld, you know?" the boy said, bluntly, yet again.  
  
I almost laughed. At least physically. Since I was already mentally laughing. A demon? This boy? The wing and his clothes gave off that impression well enough, but a demon with blonde hair and blue eyes? I never knew that supernatural beings played opposite day. He frowned at me. He coughed. "Like I was saying…" he said. "I'm here to finish a game you started with my boss." I stared at him, again. "The Devil?" I asked. He sighed, and put his head into his hands. "Yes, I'm a demon, and demons work for the devil. Do people remember anything these days…" the boy said, miserably. Then, a very old memory, stirred. A memory of when I was younger. Low lights, the smell of alcohol. "…would your boss…look like an old man with graying hair and glasses?" I said, cautiously. The boy stopped grinding his skull with his hands. He smiled, but it wasn't genuine. "So you remembered. Though he doesn't look like that all the time, that's good, probably the easier we'll be on you." the boy said, amused. I, was not. "What do you want?" I asked. "Something, very precious to you. I'm collecting it now." he said. "Dammit, just tell me what you are going to do!" I said, my voice raised. This was really getting me on my bad side. He gazed at me, sadly. "I'm going to take your soul." I think my head hit the table.   
  
So, it worked out in the end. I saved myself. Sort of. Not really. I more of lucked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Replay  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do to stop you?!" I said, begging him. It's not everyday that I would ask anything of anyone, but it's not everyday someone says they're going to take your soul. I had tried other ways. I had thought of killing him, but Masamune was outside in the weapons gallery, and I had only gone as far as unlocking the door, before the boy noticed. I had no other ideas. The boy grinned. "Estuans interius ira vehemen ti, Sephiroth. The Great Sephiroth, desperately asking for some way out. If only I experienced this when I was still living." the boy said, grinning wider. My mind went to a stop. He knew me? Or something to that extent. He apparently considered helping me a bit, for he reached for a strange thick black scroll, hidden in the folds of his cape. He briefly skimmed it, before finding something, of importance. He read it quickly, before rolling it up again. "I'm going to test your luck. If you luck is good, you might have a second chance. If not, your soul is mine." he said. He took out a small black velvet sack. He spilled out it's contents. A bunch of colored glass marbles spilled onto the table. "Close your eyes, and pick four." he said, gesturing to the marbles. I stared, incredulously at them. Picking marbles is what my life hung on? Oh man. I took a deep breathe, and closed my eyes. Whatever my hands touched, would decide my fate. I moved my hand randomly, and moved down, slowly. I felt the cold glass, and I closed my hand around it. I placed it in my other hand. Three more. I exhaled shakily. I switched the marble to my other hand, and decided to pick the next marble with my other hand. Eventually, after what felt like four days (a day per marble), I selected four marbles. I didn't want to look at them. I handed them over to the boy. The marbles were still cold.   
  
He enclosed the glass orbs within his hands, and closed his eyes. A very faint echoing sound was heard. I wondered if I had imagined it. He looked at them. His eyes were wide. I guess he was surprised. I got up from my chair to look at the clear spheres. One of them, had an arrow, through a line. Another, had what looked like a bent seven. The third one had two blue wavy lines. The last one had two half circles facing the opposite directions, with a straight line connecting them. "Consecutive…" the boy murmured. "Zodiac signs?" I asked. He said nothing. He once again took out the black scroll. He silently read it to himself, and I waited, nervous. He twitched. He closed the scroll, and put on a disgusted smirk. "Oh great…" he grumbled. He turned to me. "Looks like you'll have to play another game. But this time, it won't pass by that quickly." he said.   
  
The lid blew off. I was angry. I haven't been angry for a while. I grabbed the collar of his shirt (or his cape at least) and shoved him against the wall, tightening my grip around his frail neck. He hissed softly from the pain when I slammed him against the wall, but said nothing. "I'm sick. And tired. Of playing. Your. Stupid. Games." I whispered between gritted teeth. He made a weak smile. "Sorry, but rules are rules. But you never know. If you win this game, you'll be free, with your soul intact." he said, grinning. His words were true, but his smile angered me even more. Though there was a chance of winning whatever he was planning, I won't agree to anything, until I know everything. If not, I'm getting Masamune. The boy cocked his head. "You won't kill me." he whispered. I tightened my grip more. "What gives you that impression?" I hissed. "There's no logic to it. Even if you kill me, He'll just send someone else. Ever heard of the phrase 'Don't kill the messenger'?" he asked. "Yes, but it's great for letting off steam." I said. I was really considering killing him.   
  
The door to my room opened. "Yo Seph! How are-" I heard it all in slow motion. The door, creaking ever slowly. And Zack, in all his sunshine, walked in. And saw me. Holding some guy to a wall. Which can be interpreted many different ways. Which is a very, very bad thing. He stared. I stared. The boy stared. It was quiet. Stupid silence. I didn't lock the door. I'm such. An. Idiot. Stupid, stupid Zack. Stupid, stupid door.   
  
========================  
  
Eh…little short yes? ^^;;. Only went on for three pages. Uh…there's more, and yes the title means something! Other than that, please review? 


	2. Chapter 2

For previous notes, refer to first chapter. Other than that, no notes. Again, more AU. ^^;;.   
  
White Demon's Treasure - Chapter 2  
  
===============================================  
  
The game  
  
I shall play.  
  
But…  
  
Just how many players  
  
Are there?   
  
Silence. Again. I wanted to scream, yell, something to break it. Zack hadn't changed his position by the door, and he stayed there with a paper bag in his arm. He glanced back and forth between me, and the boy. Then, out of nowhere, Zack grinned. "CLOUD?! Is that you?!" he cried. The boy blinked. "…Zack?" the boy asked. Zack dropped the bag on the ground and rushed up to the boy. I released my hold on the boy, just when Zack embraced the boy. "Man! I thought you died! Where were you all this time? In the cafeteria's storage room getting motion sick? Really, it's great to see you again!" Zack said, after he released the boy, who he called Cloud. Cloud scratched his head. "You two…know each other?" I asked. Zack turned. "Of course! He was in SOLDIER! He trained under me for a while, very talented little bugger. He was in First Class too!" Zack said, all the while gesturing crazily to the blonde.   
  
He was…in SOLDIER. More memories stirred within me. His eyes…the faint glowing of the sky captured in a sapphire. It started to overflow into my mind, flowing like scorching pale water. I clutched my head, and blinked a couple times. My head hurt. "Hey! Seph, you ok?" I heard Zack ask. I managed a faint nod. I looked up the boy. "Have…I seen you somewhere before?" I asked. Zack looked like he was going to laugh, but Cloud looked down. Zack kept giving Cloud weird looks, as if to lead me onto something. Then Zack physically nudged Cloud. Cloud nearly fell over, yet too startled to say anything. Zack hurriedly whispered something into Cloud's ear, all the while glancing towards me. Cloud said nothing, only blushed. He got redder and redder as Zack continued to talk. I simply stared. What in the world were they saying? But Cloud's eyes were still picking at my brain. I've seen them before.   
  
Suddenly, Cloud thrust his elbow into Zack's stomach, knocking him unconscious. I was alert, ready if he was planning to attack me, or kill Zack. He did neither. He gently lifted Zack onto my couch, before turning to me. "Sorry about that. I had to do it. There can't be other people listening when I explain the rules." he said. I blinked. Then I remembered the "game" that was to determine my fate. But I had nearly forgotten due to the commotion Zack had caused. "The rules are simple." he said, guessing that my silence meant for him to go on. "You are to steal the White Demon's Treasure from me. You are given five years to complete this. If not, your soul is mine. You may ask others for help, but you may not ask more than two people for assistance. And that's it. Simple isn't it?" he said, providing a small smile in reassurance.   
  
"What…is it that I'm supposed to take from you?" I asked. It was rare for him to mention something I've never heard about. He smiled. "That's also part of your work. You have to figure out what you're supposed to take." I had a sudden urge to kill him. I ignored it. Cloud walked back to Zack, then snapped his claws, and Zack woke up with a start, smacking his head against Cloud's in the process. Now it was Cloud's turn to be knocked unconscious.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Cloud was recovering from his rendezvous with Zack's forehead, Zack and I discussed what the blonde demon had just told me. He said I could ask for assistance right? "Sorry, I wish I knew what that was." he said, scratching his head in an odd sort of apology. I honestly wanted to smash the demon's head. "So, why are you guys playing this game anyway? The loser has to buy the winner a drink?" Zack asked, curious. I stiffened. I forgot. I didn't explain that Cloud was…well, to put it simply, dead. And even if I told him, who would believe me. Oh yeah, we're playing this game, 'cause if I lose, I have to give Cloud my soul. Oh, another thing. Cloud really is dead, he just now turned into a demon. Lastly, Cloud's eyes are fucking haunting me. Yeah, like anyone would believe that. "Yeah, something like that." I said. I'd tell him later. I just wanted to rest first, and hope that this whole mess would go away when I wake up.   
  
"Oh yeah! Speaking of drinking, I brought you some wines I got. Real good stuff." Zack said, while taking out long neck bottles out of the brown, paper bag. I looked one over vaguely. "Thanks." I said. Zack grinned. "No prob. But make sure you don't drink too much of this stuff. Even I got drunk on just two glasses. Real hard." Zack said, scrunching up the bag, tossing it at a waste bin. He missed. I heard a scuffle coming from the couch. Cloud rubbed his eyes, walking towards us. He gingerly picked up the crumpled bag off the floor and tossed it at the waste bin. It went in. "What were you guys doing?" he asked sleepily. "Discussing on how to make you lose the game!" Zack said cheerfully. Cloud stared at me. I smiled. "I can ask for people's assistance." I reminded him, shaking a finger at him.   
  
"Well kiddos, I have to go. I got a date with the sweetest girl in the world." Zack said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Aerith?" I asked, remembering the flower girl Zack constantly mentioned. He nodded. "I'll bring her over some time. Double date." he said, winking. I stared at him. "Later!" he said, and with a smile, he was gone. It was silent again. I turned around. Cloud had made himself comfortable on my couch, reading a black scroll, the same one hidden in his cape. I grabbed a nearby chair, and sat down. I stared at him. I knew he wasn't reading. His eyes were moving sure enough, but he wasn't reading. He was waiting. "…so your name's Cloud?" I asked. His eyes drew away from the scroll. "Yes." he said. "Just Cloud?"   
  
"Now it is. Demons only have one name."  
  
"What was your last name?"  
  
"Strife."  
  
"So Cloud Strife?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Then it was silent again. "Where have I seen you before?" I asked. He was startled. He face hadn't changed. But something in his eyes shifted suddenly. "I don't think you ever met me."  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"How are you sure?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
He was confused. "…like I told you, I never met you." he said. I walked over to him. I held his chin, and made him look at me. I looked straight into his eyes. He started to squirm. The same. The way the ice blue shifted, the way it glowed. All too familiar. "Tell me the truth." I whispered. Not one of those wispy whispers. It was a demanding whisper.  
  
"Okay!" the blonde said, pulling away from me, turning red. "I used to watch you whenever I had the chance." he said after he had composed himself. He wasn't facing me. It looked more like he was talking to himself, but his attention was to me. "When you passed by, or when you supervised the classes I had, that sort of stuff." he continued. I said nothing. I waited. He turned to me. "But I made sure that you couldn't see me! So-?!" the demon asked. Once again, I held his cheek so he wouldn't turn away from me. "I could see you." I said. He looked just as confused. "Those eyes of yours. I told you before. I could see them glowing at me." I said. He said nothing. I opened my mouth to ask him why he stared at me in the first place, but I said nothing. I sighed. I released him, and resumed my position on the chair.   
  
Now it was silent again. A awkward silence. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that. Cloud had given up on reading the scroll, and the scroll was draped over Cloud's face like a book, and Cloud was happily taking nap. He wasn't asleep. He waited. "What is it like, without my soul?" I asked. Cloud stirred, and turned on his side. He pulled the scroll of his face. His hair was ruffled as a result. "Well, it wouldn't be could. You couldn't feel emotions. So you don't feel happiness, sadness, guilt, or even pain." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that might sound like a good thing, but that's really bad. Say, you left a pan on the stove, and you forgot the fire was on. And your hand accidentally slipped onto the pain. You wouldn't feel the burn from the pan. Then you would leave it alone, and it might start a fire. Get it?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, you wouldn't be able to hear. Well, specific things. Other than people talking, you wouldn't hear anything. No music, no birds singing, nothing. Then your eyesight. You wouldn't be able to see colors. It'd all be one solid color. Also, your eyes are almost always playing tricks on you. So you might get yourself killed." Cloud said finally, shrugging.   
  
Hmm…I knew that taking one's soul wasn't exactly a good thing. But actually hearing the specific effects, I supposed I didn't want that to happen. I sighed. Cloud resumed his nap. I took out a stack of papers that need to be signed from the oak desk in the other room, and I collapsed in the chair, looking disbelieving at the stack of papers that I had to sign. People asked for my permission for the weirdest reasons. I picked up the first one. Permission to commence mission. Signed. Permission to have so and so time for training classes. Signed. Permission to have new bathrooms installed. Signed. Permission to borrow machine gun for practice from the SOLDIER storage. Signed. Permission to bring pet dog Loffy to dorms. Signed. Permission to change brand of toothpaste. Signed. Invitation to next weeks SOLDIER banquet, yes or no. Signed. Wait. Shit. I looked where I had signed. The 'yes' line. Shit. I looked back at my pen. The non-erasable kinds. Double shit. Those banquets were so goddamned boring. Some bozo talks, we eat a dinner that wouldn't be enough to feed a chicken, dance with some person we actually don't' know but brought just for the heck of having a date for this thing, and leave. Shit. I tossed it aside. I'd actually read it later. I went back to signing papers. I was in a bad mood. I picked up the next paper. Permission to attend so and so classes. Permission denied. Permission to change lunch times due to so and so events. Permission denied. Permission to bring other pet dog Roffy to dorms. Permission denied.   
  
The stack of papers that consisted exactly half of yes's and no's were now completed and put aside for me to give to the main office later. I looked at the clock. It's late. I picked up the stray paper concerning the banquet I reluctantly joined. Requirements. Must wear formal clothing. Cannot not bring animals. Must check weapons at door. Must bring a date. Fuck. Come at nine o' clock at night next Wednesday. I sighed, cursing my total lack of luck. First I have some demon person comes in here, with the intention of taking my soul, and then I have to go to some sad excuse of an event. I exhaled deeply, leaning back into my chair. Closing my eyes for a moment. Wait. Demon. I opened my eyes, and looked at the couch. Was the little demon still here? He was, deep in sleep, on my couch might I add.   
  
Now standing next to the couch, I looked at him. This is actually the first time I took the chance to really study him He was a little pale, and in sleep, looked childish and vulnerable. Cloud stirred in his sleep, shifting slightly, holding his cape (which he used as a blanket) tighter, to keep warm. I chuckled softly. At least he was cute. I stared at him for a couple minutes longer, before I got up. I sensed something outside. A long train of loud quick knocks were pounded onto my door. Cloud started to stir. I swiftly went up to the door, and pulled it open. Zack, who hadn't adjusted to the sudden lack of door, nearly fell down, saving himself just barely by grabbing the side of my door. "Seph! You won't-" Zack screamed. "Be quiet!" I hissed at him, motioning towards the sleeping demon. Zack stopped mid-talking. "Seph! I got what the deal is about!" Zack whispered hastily, thrusting an old dusty book in my face. I took, curious, going to the place Zack marked. I read the short page quickly. I finished reading it. I read it again, at a more relaxed pace. I finished. I read it incredibly slowly to process everything. I finished. I couldn't believe this. Oh man. I stared incredulously at Zack, then the sleeping Cloud. Please, oh please let this just end. This is some really sick joke. Maybe the thought that Cloud was cute should've never crossed my mind. It may have very well jinxed me. The page, read as follows.   
  
===========================  
  
Damn! Am I cursed to only write three page chapters?! -coughs- ^_^. So, what do ya think? Do review. The next chapter will tell the main plot (or at least some of it. Side parts are fun.) So look forward to it! Meanwhile, review! XD. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, again, previous warnings, go back a couple chapters. And beware, weirdness and strange kinkiness. XD  
  
White Demon's Treasure - Chapter 3  
  
=================================================  
  
The rules are laid down.  
  
However.  
  
I think  
  
That the odds  
  
Are against me.  
  
The page, had two paragraphs. The first one, was written in some foreign language. It went like this : Y Freda Tasuh - Yh aqdnasamo nyna lyca eh dra tasuh funmt. Ed ec y tasuh, fru ryt teat fedruid ajan vaamehk yhudran'c duilr. Fryd drao mylg, ec lymmat draen "dnaycina". Dric, dra Freda Tasuh'c dnaycina Rufajan, drao ryja lusseddat cu syho udran cehc, dryd drao ryja cdemm vymmah tufhfyntc. Cu, vnus drec, drao mylg uha lincat pmylg fehk. Y taym dryd ec cusadesac tuha, druikr rych'd pa caah un raynt uv eh lahdineac, ec dryd eh aqlryhka vun y lryhla vun gaabehk uha'c cuim, drao sicd dyga draen dnaycina. Drec ec uvdah y rynt dycg du lusbmada, cehla dra tasuh GHUFC dryd drao yna dnoehk du dyga ed, yht dra tasuh sicd pa FEMMEHK frah dra uha eh zaubynto dygac dra dnaycina. Rufajan, drana ec yh yldiym edas dryd uha sicd dyga. Dra edas frelr cospumewac dra luhdnyld dra tasuh ryc du dra tajem, yc y freda tasuh. Frah dryd ec cdumah, dra taym ec lusbmada, yht dra tasuh kyehc y caluht fehk, yht uha gaabc draen cuim. Vnus draca dycgc, uhac fru yna uvdah vylat fedr drec bnatelysahd, iciymmo muca draen cuimc.   
  
The second paragraph, explained what the above paragraph was, and translated it. It read : The above paragraph was in an ancient tongue, which he had only discovered. We managed to decipher the above paragraph, but if we have not yet unraveled the entire language. We also have yet to give it a name. Its translation is given here : A White Demon - An extremely rare case in the demon world. It is a demon, who had died without ever feeling another's touch. What they lack, is called their "treasure". Thus, the White Demon's treasure However, they have committed so many other sins, that they have still fallen downwards. So, from this, they lack one cursed black wing. A deal that is sometimes done, though hasn't be seen or heard of in centuries, is that in exchange for a chance for keeping one's soul, they must take their treasure. This is often a hard task to complete, since the demon KNOWS that they are trying to take it, and the demon must be WILLING when the one in jeopardy takes the treasure. However, there is an actual item that one must take. The item which symbolizes the contract the demon has to the devil, as a white demon. When that is stolen, the deal is complete, and the demon gains a second wing, and one keeps their soul. From these tasks, ones who are often faced with this predicament, usually lose their souls.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
I, don't understand these sort of things too well. But I don't need someone tell me that I apparently have to take this boy, and then steal a possession of his. This was sick joke. A honestly sick joke that Zack was playing on me. Maybe it was some odd holiday and I had forgotten about it. A soft moan from the blonde (still on my couch) reassured me it wasn't.   
  
"Sorry Zack, could you come back tomorrow. And I'm going to be borrowing this." I said, my stress apparent. Zack got the hint (for once) and left. "Later." he said. I locked the door. I looked back at the blonde on my furniture. Still sound asleep. I still doubted he was a demon. Honestly, don't they have any taboos? I sighed deeply, and decided that a night's rest was needed. I looked at the clock. It was practically morning. I had a class to overlook tomorrow. With a few more glances over my shoulder at the spiky demon, and I retired.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was awake suddenly, though my eyes were still closed. I felt a miniscule shift in weight on the very edge of my bed. The golden light was already pouring through the glass of my bedroom window, taking possession of my intruder's attention. While their attention was directed towards the gliding light, I risked a glance. The demon was staring at the morning's light, with a sort of softened, vulnerable look. "Morning." He turned around. "Morning yourself. I thought you were an early bird." he replied. I smirked. "I am. You just slept a lot more than me yesterday." I said, reminding him of the amount of time he spent resting on my couch. He mused over this for a bit. "Well, transportation between the layers of Earth can take it out of you." he said finally. I shrugged, and got up. I still had four hours before I had to go and do my monotonous routine, regardless that I had little, if not, no sleep. I grabbed my articles of clothing, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you gonna watch?" I asked, knowing what effect it would have on him. He blushed, and suddenly finding my carpet fascinating stuttered a "No." and left.   
  
"Yo~! Seph! So, did it go with Cloud?!" I heard Zack yell somewhere behind me. I promptly turned on my heel, clamped a hand over his mouth, and commenced to drag him to a dark corner where no one could hear him (flashing a grin to a startled girl who witnessed the swift chain of events). "I wish you wouldn't talk so loud Zack." I said frowning, after we were well concealed. "But I'm anxious!" Zack said, grinning. I sighed, but couldn't help a grin. I briefly explained everything from the beginning, with Cloud being a demon included. Zack's face hadn't changed. "I know that stuff. I meant, well, how did it go." I blinked. "Well, you aren't in the least startled by the fact that Cloud is dead, moreover, a demon?" I asked. He nodded. "I was startled when I figured it out, but I got the general idea when I talked a bit with Cloud and read that book I let ya read yesterday. And the wing that was pokin' out of his back helped the picture." I said nothing. I still had trouble actually believing that Cloud was a mini-devil, while Zack believed it so easily. Did Zack know how Cloud died? Was Zack with him at the time? How did Cloud die anyway? My train of thoughts were broken by a jab on my shoulder.   
  
"Seph! You never answered me! Did you guys do anything?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Guessing from your definition of do, no." I said bluntly. Zack laughed, before quickly putting his hand over his mouth to smother the sound. When he finally stopped, he said, "No! I mean, take him out somewhere. Cloud doesn't like to stay cooped up. He's like a cat sort of. If you don't take him outside, he'll go out on his own. But if you want, you can let him wander around on his own." I briefly thought of a demon walking through the aisles of a supermarket, with sword equipped and wing exposed. I decided I disliked the idea. "Fine, I'll take him somewhere today I suppose." I said. Zack grinned, before checking his watch. "Well, I have to run. I'm already late!" he said, before running off. I gave one last glance, before I walked off in my direction.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
With monotonous routine completed, the rest of the day was up to me. I checked the clock in the hallway. 14:01. Tons of time to kill. When there weren't wars or rebellions, days here were mind-numbingly boring. I briefly entered the code in the number pad next to the door to my apartment. It flashed open, and I went in, tossing some papers aside. I looked around. No sign of spikey blonde demon. Maybe he did go out. Well, I never said he had to stay here. My lounge chair came into view. Nope, he was still here. The blonde was curled up in my chair, reading a old novel I had brought, with his cape draped over his leg, and the rest falling over one side of the chair.   
  
I stared at him for a while (at the same time wondering if her even noticed I had come back). I stood up, and placed a hand over his leg, and pulled the cape off. He jumped a little, before averting his gaze to me. "Welcome back." the blonde said. I nodded in response. I looked at his cape a bit. It was a vibrant blood red, but turned a little darker near the ripped bottom. "Can you materialize things?" I asked. He tilted his head back, and reflected on the question. "It depends. I can make a few things, but I can never make it out of thin air. I'm not a high-level demon yet." the demon replied. I looked at the cape once again, before replacing it back on his lap.   
  
Cloud resumed reading the novel. I spun a chair towards me, and stopped it abruptly, and sat down. I ran my eyes over him a couple times. Cloud apparently knew I was, since his eyes stopped moving, and was turning a shade of red. I said nothing, but continued to stare at him. This went on for some time. Cloud finally, threw down the book. "What are you looking at?" He asked, obviously irritated. "You." I said bluntly. Cloud's redness intensified, but he said nothing, and continued to read. I walked over, and lifted the books from his hands. "I wasn't done talking with you. Weren't you taught to listen to your instructors?" I asked. The blonde's cheeks were still tinted pink. "Well, then what is it?" he said. I smirked at his awkwardness. "Can you change things?" I asked. He looked confused. "Excuse me?" the spiked one asked. "For example, change that picture into a chair." I said, motioning towards a painting on the wall. He shook his head. "I just recently died, so I don't have that much power. If I did, I wouldn't need a sword to protect myself." he said, gesturing to his sword. I nodded. I looked him over one more time. "I guess it can't be helped." I said. "What can't?" the blonde asked. I looked at him. "We're going shopping." I said.   
  
========================================  
  
Sorry if this update took so long, I just got the fifth Harry Potter book. I can't stop reading it! XD Is it just me, or is Harry a lot moodier in this one? I've also been working on two sites, and I've been dying for the DNAngel Feder art book. -dies- Me wants…Well, anyway. Next chapter, Cloud goes shopping! XDDD 


	4. Chapter 4

I've been really down in the dumps lately, so this chapter is a little delayed, and half-heartedly done. Also, I have to prepare for school and that sort of stuff. Again, go back to the first chapter for notes. XD Also remember that I switched it over to Cloud's point-of-view. So please don't get confused. Also, in this chapter, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square and Disney (hiss) do. ^_^ That gave some things away.   
  
White Demon's Treasure - Chapter 4  
  
====================================  
  
Three  
  
Words  
  
For  
  
You -  
  
I  
  
Am  
  
Lost  
  
---------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
---------------  
  
Honestly, I have no idea how I ended up on the back of Sephiroth's motorcycle, riding off to who knows where.   
  
----------------  
  
Replay  
  
----------  
  
"Um. Should I change my clothes?"  
  
"No, it's fine, besides, you don't HAVE any other clothes. That's why we're going in the first place."  
  
"Oh. Right. You really sure I can just go out, swords, wings, cape and all?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, where we're headed, they won't mind at all. Just ignore people while we're on the way there."  
  
"…sure."   
  
-----------------  
  
Why am I worried? I was not comforted by the description of our destination at all. While we sped past various cars, I felt all of them staring at us, and I a good number of whistles. I tightened my grip on Sephiroth.   
  
  
  
"We're here." Sephiroth said, parking his motorcycle. I got off, and looked at it. 'Cosplay Ideas & Stuff'. I didn't like the sound of it. "I don-" I started, but before I could protest, I was being dragged inside. We were greeted by the cashier, who Sephiroth said was also the son of the owner, and another boy sitting on the glass corner. The cashier had silver hair, reminding me of the one next to me, but was obviously younger. He wore an odd trench coat that mixed black, blue and white together. I wondered how he survived, since it was summer. The boy on the counter was happily chatting away to him. He had spikey brown hair, which I noticed resembled mine oddly. He was dressed in complete black. A black zipper jacket, and a pair of black shorts. His legs, had fishnet leggings, and very heavy looking black platform boots, which were both black of course. Let's just say that those two didn't comfort me.   
  
"Yo, Seph!" the younger clone of Sephiroth called. Sephiroth gave an acknowledging nod, and turned to me. "Okay, here, you should be able to just look around and get whatever. They won't bother you." he said. I looked around. Leather, silk, satin, ribbons, belts, fake wings. I turned back. Sephiroth was gone. I blinked, and looked around. Guess he has other stuff to do. I slowly walked through the aisles. I picked a random outfit off the rack. A red dress of sorts. It was cut down the middle, with only occasional straps for modesty. The dress itself was in several layers, with different shades of red. There was matching arm warmers, and ribbons wrapping themselves randomly. I put it back. I walked elsewhere.   
  
This area, was mostly props. Swords, magic wands, scepters, plush toys of who knows what. I continued on my trek. Another clothing area. I picked something randomly yet again. An amazingly fluffy white dress, with pale blue roses flecking the lace. I put it back. "Need help?" a voice said. I turned slightly. The brown-haired boy talking to the other one earlier was there, smiling. "I can help you find something in specific, or help you find a precise area or aisle." he said. "Oh." was all I could manage. "I'm Sora." the boy said, grinning, extending a hand. I shook his hand with the non-clawed hand. "Cloud." I said. He beamed at me. "So, anyone you looking for?" he asked. For a moment, I thought. "Where's the men's section?" I asked. Sora blinked. "This IS the men's section." he said. This time I couldn't even manage an 'oh'. The boy laughed a little. "Sorry, I know, there's no signs to tell you where the heck are you. I keep telling Riku to put up signs, but he keeps forgetting, I think he's doing it on purpose." he said. "Well, do you have a preference?" he asked. I have him a questioning look. "Oh! I mean for clothes." he clarified. I had never actually thought about it. "Um. Eh. I mainly like blue clothes." I said, hoping it wasn't too vague for the chocolate haired boy. Sora went back a couple steps, and looked me over. I felt a little awkward, having a little kid's vision go up and down your body. Then his blue eyes brightened, and he gave a little jump. "I have an idea. Come on!" he said a little too cheerfully, and he grabbed my hand, running, I was forced to run with him.   
  
"Here!" the young boy next to me said, thrusting a pair of clothes at me. I didn't get a good look at it, other than it was obviously blue, and had a mix of leather, silk, and other stuff. I gave him a questioning look. "Go on, the dressing rooms right here. He said, pushing me gently towards one of the stalls. "Bu-" I started, but he had already had me in there, and closed the curtain. It was quiet. I sighed, I placed the clothes on a nearby chair. I unbuttoned the cape, letting it fall. "So, you know Sephy eh?" Sora said through the door. "Sorta." I said. "How do you guys know him?" I asked. "He's a regular customer." Sora said. Hearing that made me a little…nauseous. I continued undressing. Then I heard Sora laughing. "What?" I asked. "You like Sephy huh?" he said, amused. I stopped untying my belt. "W-what?" I asked the giggling child. "Oh, it wasn't that hard to see. The way you were looking at him, and the way you got sorta red around him. It had that atmosphere. If you try hard enough, it's really easy to see." he said. I said nothing. "Then, what about you and the silver haired one?" I asked. "Riku? Oh, we've been together for some while now. But nobody knows other than Sephy, some close friends, and now you." he said. Well, that confirmed it, there was something going with those two. Especially the way Sora said Riku's name, it was sort of wistful, and very dreamy. It was a little cute. But just how old were they? "I'm fourteen. Riku's a year older." Sora said. "Eh?" I asked, confused. "I bet you were wondering how old we were. Most people wonder that." he said. The kid definitely wasn't joking about this. I finally folded my shirt, and picked up the outfit.  
  
Well, it was blue, for sure. Other than that, I didn't know how to describe it. Regardless, I put it on. The pale, indigo, leather turtleneck, was sleeveless, okay. There was little rings on the inside of the jacket, and they were bothering me slightly. I picked up the pair of dark blue shorts, which were amazingly…undersized. [1] I slid into them…or attempted. They were insanely tight, and the fact that it was leather didn't help. Eventually, I got them on, but I decided that I was NOT going to put on the belt, so I just let it just hand there. Then, I noticed the leather straps hanging from the shorts. I picked it up, and noticed the hook on it. Well, that explains the rings on the inside of my shirt. I hooked on the straps, feeling a bit more comfortable. Now here is where it got complicated. There was a variety of stuff left over. The boots looked simple enough, but I pushed that aside for later. Most of the stuff was belts, and the only question was, where do they go? "Um…" I began. "Need help?" Sora said, a few steps ahead of me. "Yeah." I said. Sora pushed curtain aside. Sora picked something up form the pile of the unknown. "Hold out your arm." he instructed. I did so. He slid on a midnight azure silk sleeve on, which went up to my forearm. He folded the top part of it, and tightened the small black belt at my wrist. He grabbed another sleeve, and slid it on my other arm. This one only went up to my elbow, but had a belt at the top, and a belt at my wrist. Sora tightened both. Then he picked up a solitary belt, and tied it above one of the sleeves. "Okay!" he said, cheerfully. "That just leaves the boots." I turned around. I sat on the chair (hanging the other outfit on the door) and put them on. Thankfully, shoes were shoes, and were normal (minus the fact that they were an electric blue and came up to my thighs).   
  
"Done?" Sora asked, who had turned around, so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Uh-huh." I said. He turned around, and looked me over. Sora grinned. "Wow! You look GREAT. I didn't think that it would work, but it turned out pretty darn good! And the blue really brings out your eyes!" Sora said ecstatically, hugging me in his antics. "Come on, let's go!" he said, pulling me out of the stall (I barely managed to grab my other clothes).   
  
"Hey, Riku, he's done changing!" Sora called in the direction of the counter. The silver haired one turned around. "Man, Sora. I don't know how you manage to do it every time. He looks good." Riku said, with a lazy smile. Sora blushed, and grinned. "Yeah, he does." a voice said right next to me. I abruptly turned my head, and saw Sephiroth smiling at me. My brain promptly forgot all means of communication. The rest happened like I was watching a movie. Sephiroth went up and paid for the outfit I was currently still wearing. Sora ran, leapt over the counter, and jump hugged Riku. Riku attempted to take Sephiroth's money, while trying to ignore Sora's very public displays of affection.   
  
"Shall we go?" I looked up. "Um, can I change back first?" I asked, feeling horribly embarrassed, being dressed up in such a thing in front of Sephiroth. "Why? You look fine." he said. I was at a loss for words, trying to process what he had just said. "O…oh." I managed. I felt comforted by the comment. "And besides, you won't get as many stares when we drive back." he said. I got more stares.   
  
=============================================================  
  
[1] - I had originally given Cloud a dress, but there's just TOO many fanfic where Cloud wears a dress. .   
  
I know, I know. Sora and Riku. I couldn't help it! I was dying to add them in there, and I needed someone to be helpers in the store. And besides, they're just so darn cute together. XD And I wanted Sora to dress in black leather. Yum. XP Again, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update, had school. . Well, the previous chapter was sort of pointless. But let's face it, Cloud can't walk around in the same outfit for this entire fic. If he washes it, what's he gonna wear? Nothing? (Though I'm sure none of us would mind). And Sephy's clothes are more than likely way too big. So, I gave Cloud some clothes. ^_^ I honestly have no idea how many pointless fluff chapters I'm going to have, only as far as I feel like writing. Again, for warnings, check first chapter. (Remember, still in Cloud's POV, though I switch off sometimes)  
  
White Demon's Treasure - Chapter 5  
  
==============================  
  
A glare. That's what I hate about the sun, even if you close your eyes, it still makes itself known. I rolled on my side, and reluctantly threw off the warm covers. My vision cleared, and I was greeted by a warm breeze passing by the open window. I briefly wondered if I caught a cold. Wait, I can't watch those. Oh wait, I'm not in hell. So I do. Darn. The main problem besides the fact that the person you admired your entire life was supposed to molest you to save their soul, was getting used the fact that I was almost like any human when I was not in an supernatural place. Besides some demonic powers, I was just the same. Caught colds, threw up, needed to eat, use the bathroom, (and to my displeasure) got motion sick. It wasn't a major problem, but it gets frustrating.   
  
Though it was never officially announced, I got off Sephiroth's couch, which served as my bed. The temptation of seeing if Sephiroth was still asleep crossed my mind, but I knew he'd be awake the instant I even walk in the direction of his room.   
  
It was quiet. I put my palm to my chest. There was no beating. It was strange really. I can breathe (though I'm not sure if my lungs are working), but my heart never works. Sure, I'm dead, but my body still works fine. It's still strange for me. I've only died recently. Actually…when did I die? I lost the passage of time for a while. This is why I disliked the silence. It made me think about death, what happens afterwards, and what I am. Sure, people define demons in many ways. Flaming little imps with tails, fangs and pitchforks. It seemed actually rather funny to me. One thing, why would I want to be on fire? Even demons don't like being burnt. I don't have a tail, and I don't carry a farming tool with me. But I do have fangs, I just don't show it (yes, they are retractable, it's like a cat's claws). I find them interesting.   
  
Others describe demons as creatures who pretend to be humans, and seduce people into traps and other evil shenanigan. The definitions are endless. So, just what is my definition for it? I'm not sure what a demon is, even if I am one. My body isn't rotting, isn't dead, but isn't alive. My body doesn't just heal after I get a wound like people would think, but it doesn't REALLY injure me. It just happens. It's…strange. It's like I'm alive. And when I'm on this world, I feel even more that way. But I'm not. But I'm not completely a demon, or what people call that. I don't try and tempt people into bad doings. Or maybe I just don't care enough. It's just another job.   
  
So who was I really? What am I? It plagues my mind. It always bothered me, when I was alive. But it bothered me even more. And I hoped that when you're dead, you don't have emotions. Guess not. Since I still feel that same embarrassment around Sephiroth. I still can't even believe I got his case. But maybe Chief had something up his sleeve. Chief is always like that. Kind, but you just sometimes don't know what he's thinking. Chief was also a wonder himself. This entire ordeal bothered me.   
  
"Deep thinking in the morning is bad for you." Sephiroth said. I gave a small jump, his voice breaking my long train of thoughts. "How'd you know?" I asked, surprised at how clearly Sephiroth saw through me. "Your eyes get glazed over, and have a misty look to them." he said. I blinked. How did he notice these things?   
  
"Why are they bad?" I asked him. He smiled. "Well, that simple deep thinking will keep you thinking through the entire day, and you won't be able to concentrate on anything today." he said simply. I honestly never thought of that. I wondered over it a little. Does it really? Does that happen all that time? A light hit on my shoulder again broke my thoughts. "What did I just say about deep thoughts?" he asked. I blinked. "I was having deep thoughts about your comment on deep thoughts." I said. He sighed, giving a small smile.   
  
"Well, I see your wearing it." the silver-haired general said. I looked down. I was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with regular black pants. Both of which were just cotton. Apparently, while I was running through aisles of lace and leather with a spiky brown haired boy, Sephiroth had gone off to buy more casual pairs of clothes. One which I was wearing right now, another was beige cargo pants and yet another black shirt. Much more casual. If he had told me that he was buying me clothes, I wouldn't have bought Sora's recommended outfit. But it already happened. I had a miniature wardrobe already. How did these things happen?   
  
"Well, yeah. I'm not going to sleep in leather and belts." I said dryly. Sephiroth only grinned. It was only then that I realized that Sephiroth was only wearing black boxers and a black leather jacket. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, and I mentally cursed how easily I blushed. I got up, and headed for the bathroom. "Oh, sorry. I was just about to take a shower. Sorry, but I have an early class to teach today. Can I go first?" Sephiroth asked politely. Well, that explained why he wasn't…wearing as much as he usually did. I nodded, and headed for the kitchen, and seated myself. I heard the bathroom door shut. I looked at the shining kitchen, completely clean. Lifting myself off the stool, I opened his refrigerator lazily. I hadn't cooked much since I died, so I can't risk cooking anything too elaborate. One talent I was a little proud of was my ability to cook. I could cook rather well, though sometimes people made fun of it, calling it a womanly trait.   
  
Grabbing various ingredients from the refrigerator, I got out a kitchen knife, and laid the cutting board. By the time I heard the bathroom door open, I had already gotten 4 dishes done, and I was just finishing a soup. Yup, still had it. "Mm, you'd make a good wife Strife." Sephiroth breathed into my ear. My body shook, barely stopping myself from jumping. I also lost my gripe on my knife, the blade cutting my arm. The wound didn't bleed. "Don't scare me like that." I said, rubbing a hand over the cut. "Sorry." he said, a tint of guilt in his voice. I grinned. " 'Sorry' is not enough." I said. I grabbed a metal soup spoon off the shelf, spooned some soup in, and shoved the utensil in Sephiroth's mouth. I held the handle of the spoon, so he couldn't spit it out, so he was forced to swallow the (burning) soup. He choked a little. I took the spoon out of his mouth. "Good?" I asked. He coughed. "Good…" (cough) "But too hot." he said. I only smiled, and laid the food on the table, leaving the soup for later (to cool off).   
  
While I waited for the soup to cool off (Sephiroth was eating already, he had to leave soon, so that forced part maybe the only soup he tasted that day), I sunk into the sofa, and opened a novel I had found lying around. It was the end of the world, there was two forces, the baddie was a friend of the good guy, the baddie turned evil, who is going to die first, etc.[1] It was interesting. But you had to pay attention, or you get lost. But I ended up paying too much attention. I didn't noticed Sephiroth sneaking up behind me. I felt a gloved hand close around my throat, causing me to gasp for air. In advantage of that, I felt scalding soup pour into my mouth. The gloved hand went from throat to my mouth, keeping my mouth close effectively. My mind went blank.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My head was lying on Sephiroth's lap, him stroking my hair. "I never knew someone could get heat stroke from soup." Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "Yeah…me either." I replied. He placed an ice packet on my head, and stood up, gently putting my head on the couch. "It's time for me to go. Take care of yourself." he said, leaving for the door. I nodded, and the automatic door glided shut.   
  
I sunk back into the sofa. It was amazingly soft. I lazily grasped my cape, and pulled it over myself. It was quiet. I started to doze off. Then a felt something. Something hellish, a dark presence. The sort of thing that fills your entire body with a cold fear, and stops you from escaping it. I opened my eyes, and got up from the couch. "Good day Cloud." the man said. "V-Vincent! What are you doing here?" I stuttered. My superior strode over to my, and held my arm, examining the wound. He shook his head slightly. "You have be more careful here." he said, covering the cut with a claw. He pulled his arm back. The cut was gone. "I know." I said, looking at the floor. Something about Vincent made me feel…inferior. He was elegant, extremely powerful, and kind. In a way, he reminded me of Sephiroth.   
  
The rather demonic man stalked around the room a bit, before casually leaning on a wall. "I simply came to check up on you." he answered finally. I opened my mouth. "Don't worry, you're not doing anything wrong. I have faith in you, I'm just checking. I have to, it's my job." he said simply. I nodded. Well, it was his job. I should stop freaking out so often. He gave a ghost of a smile. "So, how is Sephiroth doing? Has he attempted to take you?" Vincent said curiously. Though hot soup was not in my throat, I coughed. "What?" I asked. "Well, Cloud, he IS supposed to take your virginity." he said a little too bluntly. Heat went to my face. "Well, yes, but he hasn't done anything in that sense." I said, when I found my words. Vincent smiled. "Well, Cloud, may I stay over for dinner? I haven't had your cooking before, I heard it was divine, if you excuse the word." he said politely. I froze. "…what?"  
  
The door opened. Sephiroth walked in casually, dropping Masamune, the door closing behind him. "Welcome back." I said. He looked up. "Hi." he said. Then he noticed Vincent behind me. A moment of silence passed. "Have…a friend over?" he asked. I awkwardly stepped aside. "Sephiroth, this is Vincent. Vincent, Sephiroth." I said, motioning. They gave nods to each other. Silence once again. I couldn't read their faces. "Well…I'll make dinner, okay?" I said. They turned, and gave a 'no-I-really-don't-mind' look. I set off to the kitchen.   
  
  
  
The vampire-like man looked out a window. "The moon is beautiful tonight." he said, mostly to himself. He turned to the General near him. "May I go onto your balcony?" the man asked, motioning towards the door. Sephiroth nodded. "May I join you?" the silver haired man asked. The other man simply nodded.   
  
The glass door slid open, the night crisp air filtering in. Vincent breathed it in, taking relish in the coldness. Sephiroth looked at the midnight blue blanketing the world. "Let me assure you of something. I'm not here to take away your soul in place of Cloud. You are Cloud's, and Cloud's alone." Vincent said to Sephiroth. "I have only come here to warn you of one thing." Vincent added. Sephiroth looked at him. "And, what would that be?" Sephiroth replied. A moment passed. Vincent, closed his eyes. He was still, becoming part of the night, feeling it wash over him. The cold wind blew slightly, obscuring Sephiroth's view slightly. "No matter what happens, do not fall in love with Cloud. It will only hurt both of you in the end." Vincent said softly. Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow. Vincent held up a clawed hand. "Do not question it. Just keep it in mind." he said. Sephiroth nodded.   
  
"Dinner!" a voice from inside called. Both men turned in that direction. "Shall we go in now?" Vincent asked politely. "Yes." Sephiroth replied, sliding the glass door open for the guest, then walking in himself. The glass door closed quietly.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I wiped the last plate with a towel, and closed the cabinet. I never figured out what Vincent and Sephiroth were talking about. The dinner went by well, though it seemed too…refined. Vincent complimented on my cooking, and left soon after. Sephiroth had went to sleep a little while ago, after I reassured him that I could take care of the cleaning.   
  
After looking out the window for a few minutes, I walked towards Sephiroth's room. I noticed he was *slightly* less alert when he just fell asleep. It wasn't a big difference, but it was enough for me. I creaked his door open, stepping in quietly. Sephiroth was already asleep, his breathing even. I wondered if he knew what effect he had on people. His hair seemed to glow in the pale light, his complexion flawless. I felt a smile crawl on my face, and I pushed a strand of hair from his face.   
  
And though I'm not quite sure, I thought that somewhere in my chest, my heart slowly started to beat.   
  
=========================================================================  
  
[1] - Yes, I'm talking about X from CLAMP. And no, I don't own X either. I have no idea why I stuck that in there, but I needed something in there. XP  
  
Wow, I got 4 pages! (Well, including notes and junk) -shock- Well, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. 


End file.
